coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8643 (20th May 2015)
Plot Liz assures Michelle her job will be safe when Travis Limited take over the Rovers. David snubs Bethany and Sarah. Tony tells Tracy that Liz has agreed to sell her half of the pub. Tracy notices that he doesn't seem too excited at their victory. Maddie tells Sophie she's tired of hearing her complaints about Jenny. Steve has a panic attack and admits he can’t face his stag do and the thought of going on a minibus so soon after the crash. Gary, Jason, Lloyd, Sean and Tyrone decide to go on without him. Michelle confides in Carla that she's worried for her and Steve's future after the pub sale goes through. Zeedan can't find another job. The stags end up in a pub in Liverpool that Lloyd used to frequent. The girls gather for Michelle's hen night in the Rovers. Carla sees that she's still pre-occupied. The Liverpool pub is dead and Lloyd feels deflated. He overhears complaints from Tyrone. Hurt, he wanders off by himself and Tyrone finds him at the dockside swigging from a bottle of whisky. Lloyd tells him that he and Steve are not friends like they used to be. A girl in the pub, Sharon, tells Jason she has a friend of hers she'd like him to meet. It turns out to be a boy - Leon - and the pub is a gay bar. Lloyd impulsively goes on to a trawler berthed at the dockside. Tyrone makes him ring Steve and tell him how much he means to him. Maddie suggests to a delighted Sophie that they get a place of their own. Lloyd and Tyrone get drunk on the trawler. Kal suggests to Zeedan that he should consider becoming a PE teacher. Lloyd is in no condition to make it back to the pub. Tyrone goes there himself to bring the lads back. Lloyd collapses unconscious in a drunken heap on the deck. Carla tells Michelle she's willing to offer to buy Liz’s half of the pub but to keep quiet about it until she's come up with the money. The lads come back to the dockside and find the trawler gone. Lloyd comes to and finds that the trawler's far out at sea and the darkened coastline is a distant sight. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Erica Holroyd - Claire King Guest cast *Sharon - Tara Wells *Leon - Ronald Chabvuka Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Jamila House *V Court Fitness *The Horse and Cart - Exterior and public *Liverpool - Dockside and trawler Notes *A Norwegian sailor is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *The scenes in Liverpool were recorded in Fleetwood to take advantage of the heritage trawler Jacinta which is berthed there. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the start of his stag night, Steve has a panic attack, leaving the other revellers to travel to Liverpool alone - where Lloyd and Tyrone find themselves in trouble aboard a fishing trawler. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,270,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes